Vivir como humano
by Culut-Camia
Summary: "Lo que necesitas es divertirte. Deberías aprender a vivir como los humanos" —dijo, ensanchando la sonrisa. Lo único que Castiel quería era que Gabriel dejara de seguirlo, después de todo, debía encargarse de asuntos más urgentes que un arcángel aburrido. (Gabriel/Castiel)
1. Chapter 1

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Slash. ¿Incesto? Re-subiendo este fic por razones.

:

 **Vivir como humano**

 **1**

:

En retrospectiva, debió darse cuenta que algo andaba mal cuando, al aparecer en las coordenadas que el mensaje indicaba, se encontró frente a un galpón abandonado y no con los hermanos Winchester.

En lugar de analizarlo, asumió que los hombres debían estar ocupados con algún problema sobrenatural o haciendo tratos con seres malignos. O cualquier otra situación extraña; con ellos todo era posible. Pero el mensaje de Dean decía que lo necesitaban allí con urgencia, y Castiel nunca había ignorado un pedido de ayuda de Dean si no estaba obligado a hacerlo, por lo que preparó su cuchilla y entró en el galpón.

El interior estaba oscuro y desolado. Los vidrios encajados en las paredes de chapa estaban rotos, la humedad gobernaba el ambiente y, si Castiel fuera humano, seguramente sentiría el frío colarse bajo su gabardina. No había rastro de Dean ni de Sam por ningún lado, pero sí podía sentir algo poderoso allí dentro con él, por lo que mantuvo su postura firme, listo para defenderse. Miró en todas direcciones, rehusándose a ser tomado por sorpresa.

De pronto, las luces en el techo se encendieron una tras otra.

Una rápida mirada hacia arriba le reveló que no había focos, sino que la luz provenía de una fuente ficticia.

—Siempre caes en el mismo truco.

Castiel giró con prisa, la cuchilla en alto. Una sensación de molestia le invadió al ver a Gabriel de pie sobre un escenario que, definitivamente, antes no estaba ahí. Como siempre, había una sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios.

—Honestamente, no sé si preocuparme o reír. Aunque admito que cada vez es más divertido, así que… —Ensanchó la sonrisa.

—No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Por el contrario, ¡tienes todo el tiempo de la existencia! —Gabriel dio un salto y, en lugar de caer al suelo, se desplomó sobre una cama que apareció de la nada. Colocó las manos tras su cabeza, descansándolas sobre unos enormes almohadones violetas que resultaban de mal gusto incluso para un ángel como Castiel, quien rodó los ojos con exasperación—. Al menos finge que te da gusto verme.

—No me da gusto verte. Estos encuentros se están tornando agotadores.

—Tal vez sólo te hace falta relajarte un poco.

Gabriel chasqueó los dedos y, al instante, tres hermosas mujeres se acercaron a Castiel con pasos firmes y seductores. Acariciaron cada parte del cuerpo del ángel que no era considerada indebida en un intento por producirle placer, pero éste las ignoro con maestría.

—Sabes que ninguna de estas mujeres puede tentarme.

Dos manos grandes y fuertes comenzaron a masajearle los hombros. Al voltear la cabeza se encontró con un hombre musculoso que le guiñó un ojo cuando sus miradas se cruzaron. Castiel se lo sacudió de encima.

—Suficiente, me largo.

—Oh, vamos, ¡diviértete un poco!

—No tengo tiempo para diversiones, ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Gabriel se incorporó en la cama encogiéndose de hombros, la pequeña sonrisa permanente en su boca.

—¿Por qué debería querer algo?

—Porque sigues engañándome para traerme a estos ridículos escenarios. Pero se acabó.

—Pfff, sí, claro. No importa cuántas veces lo haga, no puedes ignorar el llamado de esos dos tontos. En especial si viene de _«Dean»_. —Puso énfasis en el nombre realizando una mueca de asco.

Castiel frunció el entrecejo al oír esto, curioso. Analizó las palabras del arcángel como una pista de lo que estaba sucediendo, tratando de comprender los motivos ocultos de Gabriel. Sabía que el arcángel era neutral en todo ese asunto, más interesado en ser un espectador que un involucrado, pero desde aquel día en que volvieron a encontrarse dentro del falso set de comedia Gabriel había abandonado su rol como testigo para encontrarse con Castiel en más de una ocasión. Tantas, que el ángel menor comenzaba a sospechar de las intenciones de su hermano. Después de todo, a Gabriel le gustaba ayudar de una forma muy particular: disfrutaba dando advertencias por medios confusos, con acertijos y trucos crueles, maquinando modos de lograr que su víctima aprendiera la lección mientras él reía un rato.

El hecho de que ahora mencionara a Dean con tal entonación sólo servía para incrementar las sospechas de Castiel. La pregunta era: ¿a quién apoyaba Gabriel?

—No sé qué es lo que tramas, pero si no serás de ayuda entonces… no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

Un segundo después, ya no estaba.

No era como si pudiera escapar de Gabriel. El arcángel era mucho más poderoso que Castiel, un simple ángel a comparación, sin importar su rango, pero hasta el momento Gabriel nunca lo había retenido contra su voluntad.

—Sin importar lo que parezca, Gabriel no es de confianza —dijo, ni bien aparecer en el baño.

Se había dirigido al último destino que los Winchester le habían indicado antes del engaño de Gabriel: un motel barato con una estructura idéntica al resto de los moteles donde se hospedaban. La ducha del baño estaba abierta y había alguien detrás de la cortina.

Asumió que era Dean, como era costumbre, pero la persona que apartó la cortina para mirarle con incredulidad fue Sam.

::


	2. Chapter 2

**Ninguno de los personajes en esta historia me pertenece.**

 **Aviso:** Slash. ¿Incesto?

 **Nota:** Debido a un comentario que tuve en otro momento quiero aclarar que las palabras que uso en este fic son desde el punto de vista de un ángel y sabemos que en SPN estos son muy literales. Palabras como "sistema genital externo" están siendo utilizadas con esa intención.

:

 **Vivir como humano**

 **2**

:

Sam era considerablemente más cortés que Dean.

Cuando Castiel aparecía en momentos inoportunos, el mayor de los Winchester levantaba la voz y lo echaba con rudeza (o, en ocasiones, se apartaba con fastidio), Sam, en cambio, se mostró sobresaltado por la inesperada intromisión mas guardó la compostura mientras buscaba una toalla con la cual cubrirse, asegurándose de mantener su sistema genital externo oculto. No tenía sentido, pues Castiel no era humano y no compartía el decoro que ellos sufrían.

Tal vez sintiera curiosidad, a veces, pero era un interés guiado por la necesidad de conocer, de saber, no un impulso sexual –como los humanos siempre asumían–. Por supuesto, los ángeles no debían ser curiosos, debían aceptar y obedecer, pero Castiel no podía evitar hacer preguntas. Por eso estaba allí en ese momento, ¿verdad? Fue esa necesidad la que lo llevó a ser lo que era, a conocer a los Winchester.

 _«No somos como los demás, ¿no lo ves? ¡Sentir curiosidad no es algo malo_! _»_ , le había dicho Gabriel una vez, antes de abandonar el cielo.

En aquel entonces Castiel había sido un soldado y había rechazado esa necesidad de comprender. En aquel entonces, había sido más sencillo hacerlo. Agachar la cabeza, negar aquella chispa de duda que luchaba por expandirse en su interior, fingir que no deseaba hacer preguntas, cuestionar la autoridad.

Y todo lo que le hizo falta para derribar siglos de ciega servidumbre fue conocer a Dean y Sam.

Este último lo guió fuera del baño de motel con una mano en su espalda, casi sin tocarle, mientras con la otra sujetaba con fuerza la toalla que rodeaba su cintura. Cuando la puerta del baño se abrió Dean, sentado a la mesa leyendo un periódico, les lanzó una mirada breve con desinterés. Regresó la vista hacia ellos con los ojos bien abiertos al ver a Castiel.

—¿Qué rayos?

—Sí —dijo Sam, realizando un gesto en dirección al ángel—, exacto. Encárgate, ¿quieres? —Palmeó la espalda de Castiel y volvió a encerrarse en el baño.

Castiel se mantuvo de pie en el lugar, observando la pared del motel. Creyó que si aguardaba un momento las facciones de Dean se relajarían, pero cuando volvió la vista comprobó que Dean continuaba con una expresión severa en el rostro. Castiel agachó la mirada, sin saber si acaso debía sentir remordimiento, pena o algo más. Las reacciones humanas eran confusas y aún le costaba identificar los momentos adecuados para cada una.

—¡Cass! ¿Qué rayos? —repitió Dean.

—Lo siento. Creí que eras tú.

Dean realizó un gesto atolondrado.

—¡¿Se supone que eso es mejor?!

—Comprendo. Mi relación con Sam no es tan estrecha; entiendo que invadir su ritual de higiene personal puede resultar ofensivo.

—¿Sí? ¡Yo creo que no lo entiendes en absoluto! —Dean corrió la silla que tenía en frente—. Sólo… siéntate, ¿quieres? —Dio un trago a su cerveza, concentrándose en el periódico una vez más.

Castiel obedeció.

—Tienes que cuidarte de Gabriel.

—¿Uh? ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, pero sus palabras me hacen creer que está planeando algo.

—Espera, espera. —Dean hizo el periódico a un lado y se inclinó sobre la mesa—. ¿Hablaste con Gabriel? ¿El arcángel Gabriel? Lo siento, pero hasta donde sé, ese idiota no iba a ayudarnos con este asunto del Apocalipsis.

—No habló del Apocalipsis.

—Entonces, ¿qué?

—No lo sé. Él… está siendo fastidiosamente enigmático respecto a sus intenciones.

—Sí, bueno, lo que dije: un idiota.

Hubo un momento de silencio interrumpido por los sonidos que Sam realizaba dentro del baño.

—Intenta averiguar qué quiere. Si no va a estar de nuestro lado, al menos asegurémonos que no esté del de nuestros enemigos —murmuró Dean.

::


End file.
